Born of Pain Dead by Fate
by Sparky.Loves.Drama
Summary: Surprise Its a BlaisePansy fic, because there were so few . This will be a multichapter work. Obviously I love drama and that is the reason for the rating. Its a dark fic.


Chapter one: Breaking the Past, and Everything Else

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to J.K. Rowling…except of course, my overdramatic imagination. This was created merely for entertainment and I am not going to sell it or profit off it or do anything that might cause me legal harm.

Warning: My Blaise might be OOC, and for that I apologize, but it is my imagination and I prefer him this way. Picture Gerard Way from MCR.

The story….

Blaise's eyes slowly opened and blurrily found on the neon numbers, as they came into focus and a bitter smile appeared. Sighing, Blaise turned on his back and stared up at the celeing, feeling the same heavy weight he fell asleep with resting on his chest. Only two hours of sleep. Small smirk, at least it was one hour more then the previous night. Noting it was only 5 o'clock, Blaise slipped quietly out of bed. His mother would still be sleeping and who knows who else was in the house.

Quickly he pulled on his favorite Muggle clothing, black baggy pants and a black button down shirt. A quick glance in the mirror revealed the hours of sleep had done little damage to his hair or makeup so he left that alone and preceded to slip out of his door.

Tip-toeing past the vacant rooms, he made his way to ground level and snuck out the back door. The dogs there merely lifted their heads and he stopped and petted each one, murmuring affectionally at them before moving on. They were abused dogs, and any comfort Blaise could offer them, he would.

He continued to walk towards the forest when heavy footsteps sounded behind him. Blaise froze in instinctive fear. There was no way it could be... Slowly Blaise turned around and was face to face with his Mother's drunkard of a husband. Husband 7, was the count, approximately. Eyes flashing with intense hated, Blaise shook his head, his wand already out, but invisible in the darkness. The stench of the Muggle liquor was heavy on the man's breath and Blaise easily sidestepped his lopsided lunge.

Blaise hadn't counted on him sobering quite so quickly. The man had picked himself up and threw himself at Blaise at a speed he hadn't expected and suddenly Blaise found himself in a familiar position. One he refused to be in again. He raised his wand arm only to discover his wand had been knocked loose by the impact. So Blaise did the logical thing, he kicked, bite, and fought his way free and picked up his wand. Fearing the man was already in the air for another tackle, Blaise sprinted towards the forest, hearing the unsteady gait of his purser.

No, this would not be like other nights. Other husbands. Tonight was the end.

Blaise stopped and ducked behind one of the numerous trees and heard the man stop in bewilderment. As the man tried to figure out where to go, Blaise stepped out and stood behind him, wand out and pointed at him.

"Turn around," he commanded quietly. The man obeyed. "Look me in the eye." This the man had trouble with but eventually did. Staring down his only fear and burning the image into the man's mind, Blaise whispered the spell and a bright green light emitted from his wand and the man crinkled.

Blaise stared at it coldly, the hatred still running through his veins. It'd never leave. Without feeling a thing, he took out what the man had in his pockets and with a last loathing look; he stepped over the body and returned to the house.

He placed the things on the table and found his mother standing in the doorway. Silently he looked at her. He owed that woman nothing. Nor did he feel anything but cold hate towards her. She regarded her son with the same cold stare before picking the things up off the table, placing all but the money into the fire and disappearing into the mansion.

Blaise glanced around the deserted kitchen and decided he wasn't hungry, so he returned to his room and began to pack. It was September first after all. The sun had risen as he finally finished the scavenger hunt for his school supplies. His black owl hooted sleepily once, then promptly fell asleep. Blaise smirked at him, "Yeah, Good night to you too." he mumbled.

Blaise decided to take a shower and managed to keep himself occupied until noon when he finally reentered the kitchen. His mother had obviously, but looking nonchalant, had been waiting for him. He grabbed some water and merely took his trunk and owl out to the car and got in.

Sighing his mother rubbed her blood shot eyes and drove him silently to the station. He hadn't bothered saying good-bye or even giving her a hug before boarding the train. He had no desire for the loud conversations that would occur in the Slytherin compartment he usually occupied, but vague worry for Pansy and Draco and the sudden realization he missed them, led him to the compartment. And strangely, Draco and his cronies otherwise known as Crabbe and Goyle were missing. Pansy was sitting alone, her eyes dim as they stared at nothing. Frowning, Blaise took a seat across from her, causing her to jump and look at him in surprise.

"Hi," he smirked softly at her, but the worry and care evident in his eyes. She returned his smirk with a small sad smile and turned her eyes back out the window. Blaise wasn't sure if it was her family or Draco that had her so down this time. And he was on the verge of asking when the Slytherin Prince himself walked in.

"Blaise!" Draco sauntered into the compartment and nodded curtly at him. Blaise returned the nod, returning his worried eyes back to Pansy. Draco followed his gaze and merely just shrugged at the unasked question. If it was Draco's fault, Draco didn't know it and that was enough for Blaise. Malfoy filled the rest of the time with his ceaseless chatter, he seemed to have switched personalities with Pansy, and never realized his two best friends hadn't responded once to him until the reached Hogsmeade.

Revived by the sight of the castle and the realization she wouldn't have to go home for almost a year, Pansy perked up, enough to realize that something was wrong with Blaise. Frowning as she disembarked, she realized that Blaise hadn't said a word the entire time they were on the train. Softly she bit her and climbed into the carriage, debating for a moment who to sit with, well as much as she was worried about Blaise, she still loved Draco. So she threw a bright smile at Draco and laid against him, her head on his shoulder, her lips near his ear as she whispered to him, disguised by trying to get comfortable. Not that Blaise was in any condition to notice if Draco and her did talk about him openly or not.

"What happened with Blaise?"

Draco merely looked at her with sad eyes and sighed, stepping out of the ordinary and wrapping his arms around Pansy. He needed comfort and she was offering it. Though, instead of comforting Pansy like all her daydreams had been about, his action merely scared her and she realized that this year wasn't going to be like every other one. Something had changed.

Once at the castle, Blaise picked at his dinner, ignoring the looks that Draco and Pansy shot him through the whole meal and happily dragged himself down to the common room, vowing to himself that he would get a grip on himself. How was he ever going to make it through classes if he could barely stand up and comprehend Basic English? Maybe he could brew up a sleeping potion, in the near future. But until then, he merely contented himself with lying with his eyes closed and no shifting. Maybe he would pass out.


End file.
